Tearstained Memories
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: She held her 18 month old baby in her arms as she approached the door. She knocked on it twice and waited for it to open and for her past to come back and knock her down to the ground in tears against her will. *Quogan* future fic


Sweat was forming on her forehead

Sweat was forming on her forehead. From fear and warmth. She held her 18 month old baby in her arms as she approached the door. She knocked on it twice and waited for it to open and for her past to come back and knock her down to the ground in tears against her will.

A beautiful girl dressed in a white, knee length dress answered the door. The girl was breathing so hard and panicking. She thought she was going to drop her baby from how much she was shaking. She was relieved that he didn't answer, but also annoyed that she would have to walk to go find him, and get him privately.

She recognized the women standing in front of her, with a huge smile painted on her face. It was his mother. She hoped that was the only women involved in his life at this moment. Thankfully, the women recognized her too, and greeted her then stepped aside and let her in. She smiled in return, and made her way up the stairs to find him.

As she approached the room she felt tears form in the back of her eyes. She inhaled slowly. So many memories rushed back, she wasn't sure if she could do this.

_Flashback_

"_I love you" he said, looking into her eyes deeply. He kissed her nose, then her cheek and he made his way from the top of the jaw line to above her chest. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes again. If possible, there was more honesty, sincerity and love then before. _

"_I never want to leave you."_

She couldn't stop herself after that memory flooded back to her. She feel to her knees with the beautiful child still wrapped in her arms. She squeezes the infant so hard, not in a violent way, but in a comforting way.

She knows he didn't want to leave her. She knows that he doesn't even know why they broke up. She knows that it was all her mothers fault, but she rose into heaven a few months ago, and now she decides to disobey her. She can't do it on her own.

The girl looks up because she heard a door creek open. She becomes afraid of seeing him. She loves him, but it has been almost two years and she doesn't know how he feels, or how she'll end up feeling. She sees him and surprisingly to her, she stops crying altogether, stands up and walks right past him into her room.

She hears the slight tapping of his heels and the quiet click of the door. She sits on the edge of the bed and he sits on a rotating chair, beside the bed. She looks at him and guilt arises within her, even though she did nothing.

"My mother," she begins in a broken voice, "she…" she wants to continue but within two years of not being able to talk to the person you love most, having several hidden secrets from them, there's just too much to say so you can't speak at all.

"This," She tries again, pointing to the baby girl, "this is your child." She refuses to look at him, to see the expression of a twenty year old man with a potential directing job, a beautiful wife and so forth to see how he reacts when his life falls apart in 5 minutes.

He gets up and heads to the door. She places the baby on the bed and gets up and grabs his wrist.

"You, you," he begins stuttering as he turns around. His eyes show all the anger in the world, but she sees right through it and sees all the love that's threatening to conquer the anger in his eyes. He continues, "You can't just come into my life now after two years, especially with a daughter of _mine_. You know what you did to me? I loved you so much. I felt that I could trust you with anything in the world and I thought you felt that way to, but then, then you just text me. You text me, saying that you can't see me anymore and your leaving PCA and you never talk to me again."

At this point there are tears in both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry," She felt she couldn't talk anymore, but she also knew she had to continue, because he wasn't going to just accept that. "My mom, I told her before I was going to tell you, she was pissed at me and than she thought how I couldn't be so irresponsible and figured I was raped of something. I told her I wasn't and that I had to tell you and everything, she just wouldn't believe me." She paused looking into his eyes. The anger had burned down to barley none and the love was there, just like she knew it was.

"Logan, I love you." She finished. He walked to the bed and sat down. She had stood up and walked by the chair in the process of talking. He picked up the gorgeous baby and looked at her.

"Her name is Kayla Marie." She stated.

He placed the baby back down, kissed her on top of her head and stood. He walked over to her and kissed her. He kissed her like it was the last kiss he would ever have. He kissed her like the sun wouldn't rise tomorrow, like the rain would come down gaining speed and strength with each second, like God would decide that the people of Earth were no longer good enough anymore, even though he promised he would never drown us again.

She heard a loud noise and sat up. She looked at the mirror on the desk and saw her soaking wet cheeks and her blood shot eyes and realized she had to do something.

**Okey Dokey, I hope you enjoy. Confusion much? Hehe. Well, please read and review. Thank you!! **


End file.
